


Cuddles and Butts

by Terracottakitkatbar



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Dates, F/F, Fluff, Gay, OCs - Freeform, drunk, like its really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terracottakitkatbar/pseuds/Terracottakitkatbar
Summary: Claire and Amber get all fluffy and gey with a side of post date wastedness~





	

**Author's Note:**

> They're human in this because I can't write romantic pony anatomy lmao

“Ooh~ Toasty warm house is a nice house~” Claire delightedly swooned, leaning against Amber as she was directed down the hall to her date’s room. Of course, as naturally warm as she was, it was always nice for a little extra blaze against her skin, especially if it was a fluffy warmth, something Illusion provided quite splendidly.

“Oh~! Fluffy warmth!” She squeaked, bouncing off of Amber and drunkenly wobbling her way over to the comfort of Amber’s polyester blanket. “Ah~ Claire likes~”

Amber just snorted at this. How humorous it was to see such a usually calm and collected woman completely break her character with just a glass and a half of wine. To be fair, it was imported from Canterlot, and that shit wasn’t cheap. She had to do her best to impress the girl, after all, even if it did cash her out some.

Swayed from her subconscious, Amber’s thoughts shot to earlier events, remembering the stain on Claire’s shirt from her earlier decay of..mental clairty. She never thought she’d see the moment, but Amber’s motherly sense struck for the other, turning to search through her closet for a lengthy shirt that would fit the taller women. Locating one that wasn’t borrowed from Lucky or Hothead, she turned back to her date whom was currently wiggling around like a dog on it’s back that just found the perfect pile of dirt to rub it’s scent into. 

“Hey Claire ah..I got a less sticky, stinky shirt. Mind putting it on?”

“Yeah yeah! Hold on!” Claire giggled, dragging herself up to a sitting position as if she was a doll with strings. Though Amber only squeaked when the other began to strip off her shirt, stopping her before she could catch a glimpse of any undergarment. 

“A-ah no! Just lemme turn around first, then you can go at it! You can toss me your shirt when you’re done!” She assured the other, smiling as she turned around and awaited the other’s drunken shirt toss. Meanwhile, she went to change into comfier clothes herself, pulling on fitted spandex and an oversized tee from Lucky.

When she returned, she huffed as the other’s shirt smacked her head, grabbing it and scrunching her nose at the heavy odor of alcohol. She left for a moment to dispense it in the washer before returning, noticing Claire once again snuggled up in the comforter, almost in pure bliss. 

It didn’t take long for Claire to pick out the other’s shape through her slightly blurred vision, waving sloppily for her to join her. “Come on, you butt~ I need my butts~” She giggled, almost a small cackle as Amber loosened the bow around her neck and set it on the bedside dresser. She could almost immediately feel the strained muscles in her legs and arms tense before slightly relaxing, letting a small sigh escape her. “Nice..”

It was calm for a moment before Amber felt a well-manicured hand gently clamp down on one of her cheeks, causing her to squeak and shiver slightly at the cold feeling. “Yikes! Claire, if you’re gonna pinch my cheeks, you think you could do it a bit more gentler?” She managed to squeak out, teeth biting into her bottom lip before feeling the other’s grasp slightly ease, turning her head to see Claire snuggled up to her butt. 

“I wouldn’t think that’s the ideal place to sleep. It probably wouldn’t be comfy if I farted or something in my sleep. Wouldn’t be able to give you cpr for lack of air if I’m conked out like a sloth.”

“I’mmmm comfy and warm and squishyyyyyy~ and you’re soooo soft~” Claire hummed, an arm wrapping around Amber’s middle as she closed her eyes. “I bet you have pretty toots~ the one’s that smell like flowers~”

Amber merely scoffed at this, shaking her head as she laid down. A chill softly crept up her spine as she felt Claire wiggle her way up to her height, sloppily trying to take down her bun. “You can’t sleep lih’ daht...long hair needs to go down to sleep.” 

Amber helped the other take her hair down, smiling sheepishly as Claire practically laid over her, hugging around her and humming softly with closed eyes. To see her acting so childlike made her flushed and amused at the same time, but it was nice to see this side of her crush, lilac hair all tousled and fallen in her face. There were other people that got to see this every night, and she was lucky enough to be one of those people, if just for one night. 

“Heyyy~ you’re my lil night lihhh~ My gem is happy to see me~” Claire whispered, reaching a tired hand up to brush through Amber’s now sparkling hair. Amber merely flushed pink at this, trying to hide her face in the pillows. She’s too damn cute??? Oh my god??

And that nickname. Her little gem??? Amber wanted to squeal, but she was too exhausted, all she could do was lay in her embarrassment and oogie-ness. 

She felt a small peck on her neck, making her tense slightly before hearing a small sigh from Claire, feeling her relax on her back and from what she could tell, probably drifting off. 

“Ah..goodnight, Claire. I hope I wasn’t too awful tonight. I know you get to have more time here than me..but I hope tonight meant something cause ah..it was pretty cool for me, but it’d really mean the world to me if it was memorable for you too. Ya know, because earning approval from you is pretty cool. Anyways, I’ll sleep now too..and I’ll try not to fart because that’s super not flirty of me.”

\--

“Nggh..sleepy Amber is sleepy~ Sleepy Amber needs her coffee..” Amber mumbled in her sleep, holding onto her pillow before waking in the slight drool stain next to her. She brushed her fluffed up hair from her face, spitting out the extra strands and stretching. She sighed as her back popped, getting up now. She figured Claire had probably made her way home by now, seeing how well she handled herself, a hangover was probably nothing. Then again, she didn’t handle the alcohol very well..

“Oh hey, you’re awake.” 

Amber jumped at the low voice, turning to find Claire leaning against the counter and sipping coffee, still in her shirt from last night. It looked so good on her…

“Oh! Ah..you’re still here! That’s cool. I mean I don’t mind that at all..dude..” Amber weakly joked, finger-gunning in Claire’s direction before looking back at the couch. “Oh hey, did you see the boys leave? Or are those bums still asleep?”

Claire set down her coffee mug at this, going over to the coffee maker to pour the other a cup. “They went out a little after I got up. Said they were meeting up with people to go to the skate park or something.”

“Ah, I hope they weren’t too annoying..I mean Lucky is usually well behaved, but Hothead..”

“He’s like a more teenaged Prism.” Claire finished for her, giving somewhat of a playful smile. “That’s alright, he didn’t say anything inappropriate. Just tried to shoot me a look before my icy blues scared the pants off of him.” 

Amber snorted softly at this, leaning against the counter now and watching Claire carefully pour in the creamer and sugar. “Careful, it’s hot.”

Amber took hold of the mug, letting it rest at her lips a moment before feeling the liquid heat touch her top lip, regretting trying to fight the magmal levels of the freshly boiled Everfree mix and awkwardly setting the mug back down with a clink, fanning her top lip rapidly. “So ah..sense you’re still here, I assume I pretty much amped your wow factor last night, huh?” 

“Well that, and you have good taste in coffee mixes, nothing against your presentation ah..” Claire paused, glancing awkwardly to the side to find her words. “Sorry, that sounded mean coming out. I had a great time last night, for what I can remember.”

“So you don’t remember wanting to desperately cuddle my butt?” Amber spat out, earning a raised brow from the other. 

“Not as passionately as you make it sound but..I do remember some parts.”

Amber paused, face flushing white. “...nothing about the farts, right?”

“The farts?”

Amber sighed. Crisis averted. 

“Oh it wasn’t anything really. Just dumb wasted talk is all.”

Claire sighed, brushing a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry if I’m quite embarrassing while drunk. Illusion says I have a thing for butts..and being soft..”

Amber waved her off, dismissing the negative stance on Claire’s behavior. “Hey, I’ve faced worse. You were actually pretty cute last night, all lovey and affectionate..cute too. Like a little baby.”

So she really hadn't remembered much of last night, which in the end Amber didn't really care much about, but it was the small joy she'd had when the other showed her affectionate side. She'd had a small bliss moment, Claire trying to take down her hair while wasted was cute but..the thought of her doing what she did when she was sober was..too enticing to Amber’s thoughts. But so dirty! What a huge crush..

“Anyways, I should probably head back to my shop. Illusion probably wants to know how it went. Nothing negative here.” She assured Amber, shaking her from her thoughts.

“Oh ah, okie dokie! I'll just probably head into work sometime soon..they don't really need me right now so I might catch up on the toons, ya know?” She joked, trying to take another sip from her mug.

It was then that Claire set her mug down, clearing her throat and flattening the borrowed shirt down. She approached Amber, a serious expression before leaning in to kiss her forehead. “Thank you for last night, gem. I really did have fun.” She paused, meeting the other’s gaze. “I'll plan something next time to pay you back. Hopefully you'll like it as well.” She turned, heading to leave. “Well, I hope you have a pleasant afternoon.”

As Claire left, Amber set her mug down, gently clutching at her shirt and wheezing softly. She'd remembered the nickname..oh god she called me her gem..

“I'm so..gay..”


End file.
